After Action Report
by Axenome
Summary: A funny little thought I had. One Shot.


Edit: Format adjustment.

* * *

After Action Report

* * *

After Action Report  
Sector: Milky Way 2nd spiral arm .6211915  
Cluster d-119  
Sol 3 (local designation "Earth")  
Subject: Saiyajin subspecies completion  
Urgency: Beta

In light of recent events regarding Subjects B (Gohan), F (Goten), and G (Trunks), including the excessive degrees of growth and potential compared to the parent stocks from which each of these subjects sprang, I took it upon myself to make a more thorough examination of the comparitive genomes of Species Vegita-sai (dominant) Saiyadus Dominus, and Species Earth (Dominant) Homo Sapiens.

The matter which I wished to clarify is the fact that the hybridization of these two species actually reinforces and magnifies the potential of the Saiyajin blood, rather than dilute the power of the Saiyajin gene potential as would be expected when crossbreeding with a clearly (At least, on the surface) inferior stock as presented by the Human species, in addition to attempting to understand how the Human genome could be evenly remotely similar enough to create a viable infertile hybrid of the two in light that they literally should have no genetic commonalities whatsoever, having originated in two entirely different biospheres on worlds seperated by several thousand lightyears.

Imagine my surprise when, at the conclusion of my studies of harvested gene materials from Saiyajin Subject C (Nappa), S.S. D (Raditz), and S.S. E (Vegeta), in comparison to a random sampling of fifty humans, to find that the Saiyajin baseline genome is in fact incomplete, as is the Human genome, but with a one hundred percent compatibility profile- in short, that despite minor differences including those regulating chi potential, they are in fact THE SAME SPECIES.

Supreme Kai, perhaps you are willing to clarify this mysterious matter?

Filed by King Kai, observer/regulator sector MW2S.6211915

* * *

Memorandum  
Recipient: O/R Sector MW2S.6211915  
Subject: Unauthorized research

King Kai, the last time I checked, your duties were to supervise your local star systems and manage specialized talent that managed to navigate Snake way to filter out any poorly adapted elements, pursuant to securing fighting forces to assist in galactic and intergalactic troublespots. I fail to see anywhere in that job description the words "researcher," "speculator," or "expert on saiyajin/human compatibilities." Obviously, it springs from this that your conclusion should be "None of the above" and "Mind your own business."

Get back to work.

Filed by Supreme Kai, Prime

* * *

Memorandum  
Recipient: SK Prime, Gal Capital  
Subject: Re: Unauthorized Research

OH no. You are NOT going to wiggle out of this one.

I smell something fishy, and it's NOT Bubbles and Gregory fighting over the last piece of Yellowfin sushi. I want some answers.

Both of these worlds are in my jurisdiction- albeit barely, with Vegeta-sai, or rather, the asteroid belt formerly known as Vegeta-sai- and any hanky panky going on with indigenous species to either of these worlds IS most CERTAINLY my business. And considering the trouble that has focused on Earth the last few cycles, not to mention the prominence of both Humans and the last few remaining Saiyajins in the galaxy, I am in the "need to know and need to know it right fucking NOW" category.

Did I mention that I also managed to acquire some material from Saiyajin Subject H (Broly) and compared it to S.S. B (Gohan), F(Goten), and G (Trunks), and found that all the genetic markers that are shut off in Humans, found active in full blooded Saiyajins, as well as all inactive markers in Saiyajins, found active in humans, are ALL active in each of the above mentioned subjects? It's like the two are MEANT to cross breed to remove artificial limitations on both species.

What the HELL is going on here?

Filed by King Kai, observer/regulator sector MW2S.6211915  
Post script to memorandum: And what the hell am I supposed to be doing for work? We haven't had anyone make it past the new Snake Way in MONTHS.

* * *

Memorandum  
Recipient: O/R Sector MW2S.6211915  
Subject: Your duties

If you find yourself dissatisfied with your current level of duty, I'm quite sure we can find you a newer, more challenging post back here at the capital. The Grand Kai is getting on in years, despite the fact that he would never admit it, and could use some extra gophers.

As to the genetic markers you mentioned, it's complete coincidence.

Also, please activate protocol CrossBreed-1701d regarding human/saiyajin hybridization. We would like to minimize the number of super saiyajins extant, preferably removing them entirely.

Filed by Supreme Kai, Prime

* * *

Memorandum  
Recipient: SK Prime, Gal Capital  
Subject: I beg your pardon?

While the subject line should pretty much sum it up, I may as well go on to say I REFUSE to enact that aforementioned genetic sterilization protocols. Goku and his sons are some of the purest examples of nobility I've seen on Earth in generations, and even the vicious and superior breeding of the infamous Vegeta is both tempered and improved by hybridization in his son Trunks- and let's not forget who his mother is. Considering the temperament of Ms. Briefs, I'd say that any display of nobility at ALL in Trunks is nothing short of miraculous. No, hybridization of the two species strikes me as the best thing that could happen to either.

And I'm still awaiting an answer. You know you can't dodge this one- I'll take it all the way to the old man himself if I have to.

Filed by King Kai, observer/regulator sector MW2S.6211915

* * *

Memorandum  
Recipient: O/R Sector MW2S.6211915  
Subject: Insubordination

You are treading dangerously close to a visit to the Home For Infinte Losers. Considering your post and duties are what I SAY THEY ARE, being that I am in fact your direct superior, you will follow through with the orders you have been given.

Were it not for the Free Will and Non Interference clauses, I'd file a Rewind, and prevent Gohan, Goten, and Trunks in the FIRST place.

Even so, their aid has proven rather valuable in the past, as well as in projections, and considering that they now have souls and we are stuck with them, I may as well ensure they are made good use of.

Oh, and the protocol applies to those three as well, not merely the full bloods.

Get to it.

Filed by Supreme Kai, Prime

* * *

Directive  
Recipient: SK Prime, Gal Capital  
Subject: Earth

I'm getting some interesting memos coming out of and into my offices. Obviously, I don't handle everything on a personal level, but it seems something rather large has been slipped past my nose about twenty thousand years ago and I'm wondering just exactly how it happened and who was responsible. The Grand Plan called for a specific species, after a few early hiccups designed to temper them into a race devoted to nobility and serving as a prime source for armed forces of the Kai Protectorate, has had some evolutionary stumbling blocks thrown in their path. Specifically, while they were not exterminated by Kai documentation, which would have required my personal approval and supervision, this particular species WAS subdivided on a genetic level, all of one half redirected to a seeded world meant for expansion, then reduced to barbarism because most of their physical potential was taken from them, wherein they were forced to rely on technological substitutes. The world was then lorded over by a supplanted Namek whose job was to ensure that they never advanced beyond a certain level, while the other half of the species was left to run rampant until they attracted the attentions of an outside species who decided their potential (stunted as it was) was too dangerous to permit its continued existance and acted to wipe them out save for a few males who would serve him until their deaths. This outside agent was known as Frieza.

Considering that all acts of genocide were sourced independantly from the universe rather than the Kai Protectorate, this permitted the extermination of the Saiyajin race by halves- and don't think I haven't noticed the steady wave of one foe after another hitting Earth in such a short period of time after the arrival of the other half of the gene pool.

You and I have some serious words to exchange. In the meanwhile, you can get your successor up to speed on the paperwork involved in your job; you are being reassigned.

Filed by Grand Kai

* * *

Memorandum  
Recipient: O/R Sector MW2S.6211915  
Subject: Earth

Tattle-tale.

Filed by Supreme Kai, Formerly Prime (Now Secundus)

* * *

Memorandum  
Recipient: O/R Sector MW2S.6211915  
Subject: Earth

Ignore all previous directives issued by your former superior. Get to work as best you can to reseed the proper genome sequencing into the saiyajin/human populace.

And you really should have brought this to my attention sooner- I have supervisory capacity over every one of the fifty thousand or so species in the Protectorate, you can't rely on me to notice in all that mess that there's a new species called "humans" that weren't in the original blueprints.

Filed by Grand Kai

* * *

**End**

* * *

-AN: Just a little DBZ thought I had- it's kind of funny how all the human/saiyajin hybrids are stronger by far than either of their parent races. Then I had the idea that perhaps this wasn't an accident, but the result of deliberate tinkering.

This is, by the way, a one shot.

-AXENOME


End file.
